Lord of Destruction Baal
This is Baal, the Lord of Destruction Chaos and Murder. Once you have battled through the seven deadly Sins and the other Lords of the Underworld you can finally meet with the Lord of Destruction and Chaos himself and upon doing this only Destruction can ensue. The phrase "Slaves to Darkness" is used to cover all those who have fallen under the control of, or pledged themselves to the Forces of the Chaos Gods. While the energies of chaos touch all things magical, there are those who fully give themselves to the deities of this realm, and seek to conquer not just the works of the Old Ones, but the very fabric of reality itself. Lore "Where Hatred and Terror tread, Destruction is sure to follow." — Mephisto Tor'Baalos, the Lord of Destruction Chaos and Murder, more commonly referred to as Baal, is one of the three Prime Evils. Baal's early existence was much like that of his fellow brothers, Diablo and Mephisto—an endless battle with the forces of Heaven. He never got tired of it, partly because he never exhausted all the opportunities for wanton destruction. When Prime Evils managed to get an upper hand and sieged the gates of High Heaven, the prime Evils started arguing over who should be the sole ruler after they defeat the Heavens. Sensing the discord among prime Evils, the forces of Heavens engaged Baal and his army, and he was the first of the Prime Evils to be defeated and sealed away in the deep Abyss of Hell. Throughout Eternal Conflict, Baal and his army of demons reveled in destruction and chaos, killing and torturing entire cities in the Mortal World and Angels who got captured.Compared to his brothers, Baal was the most similar to their father, because he didn’t fight with any purpose, but for the sake of destruction of all existence. He wasn’t interested in being the Ruler of Heavens and Hell like Diablo and Mephisto, but rather he wanted total annihilation and utter destruction of all worlds. "Baal comes...and destruction follows him like a storm." - Diablo Location Baal can be found in the Worldstone Chamber which can be found by going through the Boundaries of Solomon, the entrance is labeled with "-The seven deadly Sins Sloth- Beginnings of man". Follow this path through to a portal labeled "Throne of Destruction" ascend the stairs to face the Lord of Destruction Chaos and Murder in his arena. Stats required/How to summon In order to summon Baal you must first kill Vassago and gain the summon rune and use your bag to take it to the center of baal's arena to commence the start of the fight. 1 million Base stats are required to face Baal. Entering Baals Arena will use up one "Entry". You only have 12 entries in total. Spells used The first major thing you will notice about Baal is the mana seen below his HP bar. His mana ranges from 150 - 0. This is the key to look out for as when this hits 0 it will trigger his debuff that if you attack will cause an explosion that will kill you and whoever is near you. The second spell is Sigil of Destruction, a spell is cast around you which is like a time bomb that does not cause damage to yourself but will kill any allies that are in the area immediatly around you. This sigil will last for 4 seconds before it will explode and deal lethal damage to your allies. After you drop Baal's hp under 15% he will proc phase 2, upon this proc there will be a big explosion, around the same size as the sigil. After entering phase 2 Baal will add a new spell into his rotation. The Spell added in Phase 2 is a Poison Debuff. He casts it randomly on one target, this is lethal if you are not kept alive by healing and also slows you tremendously. Tactics As this will be your first step into what is known as Endgame you will need to be aware of the tactic involved. Team Set up : 1 Tank , 1 Healer , 4 DPS (or as many are needed gear dependent) Team placement: as pre explained with the spells being very aoe based your placement is going to be key. So when the fight starts each DPS has an area to run to when you have sigils or are about to die. The tank is central and should only move from side to side when mana hits 0 until around 130 mana. Once the battle begins, dps should try to do as much damage as possible whilst watching the mana and for sigils. The only person that can take the sigil and not have to move is the tank, he should do the minimal amounts of movement to allow the dps to deal as much sustainable damage as possible. The healer is to focus most of the healing onto the tank and use smaller heals on the dps if they get low some how (for example Satan self harm). this will maximize the teams damage output.